The publication U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,209 B2 discloses an attachment element for connecting two components for a lock. At least one component is bar-shaped, specifically as a locking bar between a locking lever of a motor vehicle door and a door lock arranged in the door. Locking means are provided to disable actuation of the lock for opening the door in order to thereby prevent an opening of the door.
As a rule, with a locking system of motor vehicles, a distinction is made between an external locking lever and an internal locking lever, with the external locking lever frequently being formed by a lock cylinder supported rotatably in a door handle. As interior locking levers, buttons that are supported movably and separately in the door trim and also levers to be actuated in combination with the door opening lever proved to be useful.
As a rule, the connection between the locking levers on the door and the levers arranged in the door lock is usually accomplished by a locking bar extending in the door cavity. Here, provisions are frequently made to connect the locking bar with the external locking lever or with the internal locking lever mechanically by means of hooking them together. At the lock, the connection is made with the lock locking lever that usually protrudes from the lock housing by means of locking (“clipsing”) via locking elements. “Clipsing” means insertion followed by a positive locking of a connecting element between the locking bar referred to above and the usually hole-shaped opening in the locking lever of the lock.
According to the prior art referred to above from U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,209 B2, a means of attachment consists of two approximately block-shaped elements that are each axially symmetrical and are locked with each other on one or two sides with inclusion of the locking bar. A part of one of the two block-shaped elements is shaped as a second locking device with four parallel pin parts that are arranged at a distance from each other and are symmetrical in rotation relative to each other, at whose ends a hook-shaped locking element with an incline for locking with the locking lever of the lock is provided.